


Milk-Pourer | hyunjeonglix

by koalapilikseu (heybarackitsmejacques)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Polyamory, Texting, hyunjeonglix, minchan as parents, text au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybarackitsmejacques/pseuds/koalapilikseu
Summary: ᶠᴬᴵᴿ ᵂᴬᴿᴺᴵᴺᴳ ᵀᴴᴼｈｅｓ ａ  ｍｉｌｋ - ｐｏｕｒｅｒ-hyunjeonglix ; minchan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story updates every other day!  
> it is also posted on my wattpad account which can be found here: https://www.wattpad.com/user/taeyeong_kim <3

_You and baby_innie are now connected!_

**baby_innie:** when u make a bowl of cereal do u pour the cereal or the milk first

 **dancing_meme:** ... the milk??

 **baby_innie:** disgusting

_baby_innie has blocked you_

**dancing_meme:** ???


	2. Chapter 2

_You and baby_innie are now connected!_

**baby_innie:** ok im sorry for blocking you

 **dancing_meme:** it was kind of harsh

 **baby_innie:** listen,,  
 **baby_innie:** i wouldnt normally associate myself with a milk-pourer

 **dancing_meme:** this is how you determine friendships???

 **baby_innie:** shush  
 **baby_innie:** ur korean right

 **dancing_meme:** i literally dont know who you are my dude

 **baby_innie:** oh sorry  
 **baby_innie:** im jeongin yang  
 **baby_innie:** so ur korean?

 **dancing_meme:** yes i am  
 **dancing_meme:** why?

 **baby_innie:** scientific research

 **dancing_meme:** ??

 **baby_innie:** dont question it

 **dancing_meme:** okay?

 **baby_innie:** i gtg!!  
 **baby_innie:** ttyl milk-pourer

 **dancing_meme:** seriously,,


	3. Chapter 3

**baby_innie:** hes really nice hyunjin!!  
 **baby_innie:** u should go for it!!!

 **princejinnie:** idk jeongin...

 **baby_innie:** cmon just talk to him!  
 **baby_innie:** his handle is dancing_meme  
 **baby_innie:** fair warning tho   
**baby_innie:** hes a milk-pourer

 **princejinnie:** ??

 **baby_innie:** hE POURS HIS MILK  
 **baby_innie:** BEFORE HIS CEREAL  
 **baby_innie:** WHAT KIND OF MONSTER—  
 **baby_innie:** i cant i just cant

 **princejinnie:** quit being so dramatic its not that big of a deal

 **baby_innie:** oH REALLY  
 **baby_innie:** WELL THEN

 **princejinnie:** calm down you weirdo

 **baby_innie:** (ノ；Д；)ノ


	4. Chapter 4

**baby_innie:** so milk-pourer  
 **baby_innie:** whats ur name?  
 **baby_innie:** u never actually told me

 **dancing_meme:** my mum always told me not to trust strangers on the internet

 **baby_innie:** then whyd u accept my friend request

 **dancing_meme:** ,, shit we been knew sis

 **baby_innie:** whats ur name!!! im tired of just calling u milk-pourer

 **dancing_meme:** does that mean if i tell you you'll stop?

 **baby_innie:** no

 **dancing_meme:** figured as much  
 **dancing_meme:** in any case my name is [suspended]

 **baby_innie:** noooooo thats not fair!!!

 **dancing_meme:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **baby_innie:** :(


	5. Chapter 5

**princejinnie:** why do you want me to talk to him anyway  
 **princejinnie:** i told you im sick of dating

 **baby_innie:** ur sick of dating bad people hyunjin  
 **baby_innie:** i know u dude  
 **baby_innie:** ur last relationship was a shit show

 **princejinnie:** yeah it was thanks  
 **princejinnie:** so why would i want to go through that ever again?

 **baby_innie:** u wont not on my watch  
 **baby_innie:** and i think milk-pourer is the perfect candidate!!  
 **baby_innie:** did u check out his profile??  
 **baby_innie:** u and him have a lot in common!!!

 **princejinnie:** i guess youre right

 **baby_innie:** i know im right (✿◠‿◠)


	6. Chapter 6

**baby_innie:** hannie!!  
 **baby_innie:** i need ur help!!!

 **j.one:** whats up??

 **baby_innie:** operation: get hyunjin and milk-pourer together

 **j.one:** lmao you still dont know his name?

 **baby_innie:** he wont tell me!! :(((

 **j.one:** i like his handle a lot  
 **j.one:** is it a dancing queen pun?

 **baby_innie:** tHATS NOT THE POINT

 **j.one:** lol chill jeongjeong

 **baby_innie:** d o n t c a l l m e t h a t

 **j.one:** listen before we start plotting to get these two together you need to find out more about said milk-pourer

 **baby_innie:** ahskshdlfnkdfjslf  
 **baby_innie:** f i n e


	7. Chapter 7

**baby_innie:** i wanna get to know u

 **dancing_meme:** lol why?

 **baby_innie:** bc i wanna be friends!!

 **dancing_meme:** seriously??

 **baby_innie:** yeah!!

 **dancing_meme:** oh  
 **dancing_meme:** well my names felix lee

 **baby_innie:** :0  
 **baby_innie:** yayy!! thx milk-pourer!!!

 **dancing_meme:** ,,

 **baby_innie:** (✿◠‿◠)

 **dancing_meme:** how old are you?  
 **dancing_meme:** and what pronouns do you use?

 **baby_innie:** im 17 and i use he/him pronouns :3  
 **baby_innie:** you??

 **dancing_meme:** im 18, he/him :)

 **baby_innie:** whats ur favorite ice cream flavor?

 **dancing_meme:** hmm  
 **dancing_meme:** probably cookies and cream

 **baby_innie:** i like strawberry!!

 **dancing_meme:** strawberry's pretty good too :p

 **baby_innie:** aw i gtg class is starting  
 **baby_innie:** bye milk-pourer!!

 **dancing_meme:** bye innie


	8. Chapter 8

**baby_innie:** milk-pourer's name is felix lee!!

 **j.one:** felix??  
 **j.one:** are you sure he's korean?

 **baby_innie:** well u have an english name  
 **baby_innie:** he may not have been born in korea

 **j.one:** true  
 **j.one:** felix is just kind of an obscure name  
 **j.one:** maybe he's not from america?

 **baby_innie:** he did say 'mum' that one time

 **j.one:** ooh so maybe he's european??

 **baby_innie:** i'll stalk his profile and try to come up w something

 **j.one:** lmao ok jeongie


	9. Chapter 9

**baby_innie:** ur australian?!  
 **baby_innie:** thats so cool!!!  
 **baby_innie:** ive always wanted to go there!!!!!

 **dancing_meme:** lol yeah  
 **dancing_meme:** i was born and raised in sydney  
 **dancing_meme:** how'd you know that?

 **baby_innie:** .. no reason  
 **baby_innie:** i totally didnt stalk ur profile to find out

 **dancing_meme:** haha no worries  
 **dancing_meme:** i do the same thing bc im awkward af

 **baby_innie:** aww i think ur nice :)

 **dancing_meme:** ive never really had a good friend before  
 **dancing_meme:** so i dont really know how its supposed to go

 **baby_innie:** thats ok!!  
 **baby_innie:** i'll be ur friend from now on!!!

 **dancing_meme:** haha thanks innie


	10. Chapter 10

**princejinnie:** why are you so glued to your phone??  
 **princejinnie:** it's minho's birthday!!

 **baby_innie:** sorry sorry ik

 **princejinnie:** who are you even talking to?

 **baby_innie:** nobody! theres just this game and ive been trying to beat level 14 for ages

 **princejinnie:** yeah ok

 **baby_innie:** what?

 **princejinnie:** what game involves so much typing and giggling?

 **baby_innie:** its a word game! and its funny its like puns!

 **princejinnie:** yeah right jeongin

 **baby_innie:** hyunjin seriously whats w the sudden interrogation?  
 **baby_innie:** why do u care so much abt what im doing?

 **princejinnie:** because its minho's birthday and you're being rude!

 **baby_innie:** fine whatever


	11. Chapter 11

**baby_innie:** i fucked up

 **j.one:** whoa what happened

 **baby_innie:** i think... i think i have a crush on felix

 **j.one:** oh jeongie

 **baby_innie:** ik i fucked up, it wasnt supposed to happen like this, and now idk wtf to do bc i think hyunjin is mad at me its like he somehow knows and im so scared jisung hyunjin has been my best friend since we were in diapers and now ive screwed it all up

 **j.one:** jeongin slow down buddy  
 **j.one:** deep breaths ok?  
 **j.one:** we're gonna get this all figured out i promise

 **baby_innie:** i messed up so bad hannie

 **j.one:** its gonna be ok jeongie


	12. Chapter 12

**dancing_meme:** innie do you go to sopa??

 **baby_innie:** yeah why?

 **dancing_meme:** i live really close to there!  
 **dancing_meme:** maybe we could meet up some time??

 **baby_innie:** oh  
 **baby_innie:** yeah sure

 **dancing_meme:** is everything okay?

 **baby_innie:** yeah everythings fine! :)

 **dancing_meme:** ok if youre sure  
 **dancing_meme:** are you busy this friday? i know this cute little ice cream shop thats open all year. i could pick you up from school

 **baby_innie:** oh uh sure! i'd love to!

 **dancing_meme:** great see you then!!

 **baby_innie:** see you!


	13. Chapter 13

**baby_innie:** i tHINK FELIX JUST ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE  
**baby_innie:** AND I SAID YES

 **j.one:** WHOA WHOA WHOA  
**j.one:** WHAT

 **baby_innie:** IDK IT JUST KIND OF HAPPENED  
**baby_innie:** SHIT HANNIE WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW

 **j.one:** okokok jeongin calm down  
**j.one:** do you like felix?

 **baby_innie:** h o w a m i s u p p o s e d t o c a l m d o w n

 **j.one:** jeongie do you like felix or not

 **baby_innie:** i mean  
**baby_innie:** kind of??  
**baby_innie:** hes really sweet and i like talking with him and the idea of us dating isn't so bad

 **j.one:** then go for it kid

 **baby_innie:** im not a kid  
**baby_innie:** and what about hyunjin??

 **j.one:** hyunjinnie will find love on his own time  
**j.one:** ok?

 **baby_innie:** ok i can do this


	14. Chapter 14

_New post from_ **_dancing_meme_ ** _:_

_tagged:_ _ baby_innie _  
_♥_ _1,281 likes_

 **dancing_meme:** first date kinda nervous 😅😉

***

 _New post from_ **_baby_innie_ ** _:_

_tagged:_ _ dancing_meme _  
_♥_ _1,027 likes_

 **baby_innie:** i had lots of fun!! thanks lixie!!! <3


	15. Chapter 15

**princejinnie:** so  
 **princejinnie:** you and milk-pourer huh

**baby_innie:** heh yeah i guess  
 **baby_innie:** its kinda funny isnt it?  
 **baby_innie:** i set out to find somebody for u and ended up dating them instead

**princejinnie:** haha yeah  
 **princejinnie:** well   
**princejinnie:** congrats

**baby_innie:** thanks!! (✿◠‿◠)

**princejinnie:** i'll still see you later tonight right?

**baby_innie:** yeah ofc!!  
 **baby_innie:** just bc im dating felix doesnt mean i'll forget about u hyunjin ur my best friend and will always come first

**princejinnie:** haha okay  
 **princejinnie:** see you then

**baby_innie:** cu!!


	16. Chapter 16

**princejinnie:** jskabdkd what do i d o

 **wonpil.onefeel:** What's wrong?

 **princejinnie:** jeongin and felix are dating now apparently

 **wonpil.onefeel:** I told you to just tell him how you felt Hyunjin

 **princejinnie:** way to rub it in  
**princejinnie:** AND NOW ITS TOO LATE

 **wonpil.onefeel:** Look Hyunjin you can't control how other people feel

 **princejinnie:** i know that seungmin

 **wonpil.onefeel:** You'll get through this  
**wonpil.onefeel:** Don't let it come between your friendship  
**wonpil.onefeel:** Ok? So many people make stupid mistakes  
**wonpil.onefeel:** You're smarter than that

 **princejinnie:** _(draft)_ am i though?  
_Not sent_


	17. Chapter 17

**byungchan:** YA.  
 **byungchan:** YOU'RE DATING JEONGIN??

**dancing_meme:** yeah??  
 **dancing_meme:** why???

**byungchan:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHY'

**dancing_meme:** ???

**byungchan:** D u d e

**dancing_meme:** do you know him??

**byungchan:** He's like my son

**dancing_meme:** ????????????????

**byungchan:** Don't question it

**dancing_meme:** go complain to minho or something

**byungchan:** Oh he's mad too

**dancing_meme:** o h c r a p

_byungchan has added you and youknowleeknow to a new chat_

**youknowleeknow:** felix you little shit


	18. Chapter 18

_New post from_ **_youknowleeknow_ **

_tagged:_ _ dancing_meme _  
_♥_ _2,319 likes_

 **youknowleeknow:** hangin with my second favourite child 🤙🤙  
_-Comments-_  
**dancing_meme:** second favourite??  
↳ **j.one:** duh everyone knows im his favourite  
↳ **dancing_meme:** bET  
******↳** **baby_innie:** i think ur forgetting abt @princejinnie and i ;3  
******↳** **wonpil.onefeel:** Nah you're all losers I'm the favourite  
**byungchan:** Minnie,, we aren't supposed to pick favourites  
↳ **bearwoojin:** Any sensible parent has favourites  
↳ **changbean:** i agree  
↳ **youknowleeknow:** see woojin and changbin know what they're talking about  
**baby_innie:** lixie u look so cute here!! <33  
↳ **dancing_meme:** xx  
↳ **j.one:** gross


	19. Chapter 19

_New post from_ **_princejinnie_ ** _:_

_♥_ _2,194 likes_

 **princejinnie:** 어릴 적 너의 단순함이 불과 몇 년 사이에  
복잡함으로 폭풍성장해서 널 괴롭히네  
좀 더 맘 편히 잡생각 내려놔  
그냥 너 걱정돼서 한 말이야 왜 또 째려봐  
_-Comments for this post are disabled-_

**~~~~~**

the caption is hyunjin's first verse in "M.I.A." (translation: "Your childish simplicity has changed in a matter of a few years // It grew rapidly into complexity, torturing you // Lay down all those excess thoughts // I'm just saying out of worry, why are you glaring at me?")


	20. Chapter 20

**byungchan:** Kiddo are you okay?

***

**youknowleeknow:** quit vague-ing and talk to me

***

**bearwoojin:** Heard you weren't doing so great  
 **bearwoojin:** Wanna talk?

***

**wonpil.onefeel:** Hwang Hyunjin you better have a damn good excuse for ignoring us all

***

**changbean:** I'm here if you need to talk

***

**dancing_meme:** hey ik we arent that close or anything  
 **dancing_meme:** but are you all right??

***

**j.one:** hyunjinnie youre really starting to worry us

***

**baby_innie:** hyunjinnie whats going on?  
 **baby_innie:** i thought maybe u were just busy  
 **baby_innie:** but u always answer chan back

***

**baby_innie:** hyunjinnie im scared  
 **baby_innie:** pls answer back  
 **baby_innie:** the last time this happened was ur break up and it didnt end well

***

**baby_innie:** please hyunjin  
 **baby_innie:** i love you so much i cant lose you not now  
 **baby_innie:** not ever

_princejinnie has blocked you_


	21. Chapter 21

**j.one:** we have a situation

**byungchan:** Yeah

**youknowleeknow:** this is getting out of hand

**bearwoojin:** What's going on I feel out of the loop

**wonpil.onefeel:** Hyunjin hasn't answered any of our texts or calls in days and when Jeongin and I tried going to his house his mum turned us away

**bearwoojin:** Oh shit  
 **bearwoojin:** So then why aren't Felix and Jeongin in this chat?

**changbean** **:** theyre the reason hyunjin is acting like this

**wonpil.onefeel:** Hyunjin has had a crush on Jeongin for years  
 **wonpil.onefeel:** It's the real reason he broke up with his ex

**j.one:** fuck

**byungchan:** ?? Sungie what's wrong?

**j.one:** im the one who told innie to go ahead and date felix


	22. Chapter 22

**baby_innie:** lixie

 **dancing_meme:** yeah babe?

 **baby_innie:** i need to ask u something

 **dancing_meme:** go ahead :)

 **baby_innie:** _(draft)_ do u  
_Not sent_  
**baby_innie:** _(draft)_ i mean  
_N_ _ot sent_  
**baby_innie:** _(draft)_ shit idk  
_Not sent_  
**baby_innie:** i have a crush on hyunjin

 **dancing_meme:** oh

 **baby_innie:** but i still want to date u too  
**baby_innie:** ik it sounds weird  
**baby_innie:** its just been bothering me for so long and idk what to do about it and it wasnt fair of me to not tell u

 **dancing_meme:** innie baby have you heard of polyamory before?

 **baby_innie:** no??

 **dancing_meme:** its when youre open to the idea of having more than one partner w mutual understanding and agreement  
**dancing_meme:** im polyamorous  
**dancing_meme:** and i think you may be too


	23. Chapter 23

_New post from_ **_baby_innie_ ** _:_

_tagged:_ _ princejinnie _  
_♥_ _1,294,173 likes_

 **baby_innie:** 딴 길은 몰라 나 오랫동안  
한 곳만 바라보며  
달려왔는데 어딜 가란 거야  
please come back home. i love you so much hyunjin. i always have and i always will. please give me one more chance. i promise you won't regret it.   
_-Comments for this post are disabled-_

~~~~~

the beginning of his caption is jeongin's part in "Glow" (translation: "Don't know any other way // Only looked at one place for a long time // So where do you want me to go?")


	24. Chapter 24

_You and princejinnie are now connected!_

**princejinnie:** did you mean it

 **baby_innie:** hyunjinnie!!! oh my god i was so scared

 **princejinnie:** did you mean it.

 **baby_innie:** my post?  
**baby_innie:** of course i meant it! why else would i write it??

 **princejinnie:** because youve always been hard to read jeongin  
**princejinnie:** for years i thought maybe you actually liked me back  
**princejinnie:** especially when i broke up with seungyoung  
**princejinnie:** it really felt like something had changed between us  
**princejinnie:** and you know i almost built up the courage to confess  
**princejinnie:** then you started trying to hook me up with people  
**princejinnie:** and to add insult to injury you started dating felix  
**princejinnie:** so sorry if i doubted your instagram caption for a moment

 **baby_innie:** hyunjin i  
**baby_innie:** i really had no idea  
**baby_innie:** but now i do

 **princejinnie:** so what now

 **baby_innie:** i talked it over w felix and we're both willing to try a poly relationship  
**baby_innie:** if thats ok with u

 **princejinnie:** _(draft)_ i'd do anything for you  
_Not sent_  
**princejinnie:** let's meet up and talk about it  
**princejinnie:** tomorrow? at that ice cream shop you go to with felix?

 **baby_innie:** sure :)  
**baby_innie:** thank u hyunjinnie

 **princejinnie:** for what?

 **baby_innie:** coming back


	25. Chapter 25

_New post from_ **_princejinnie_ ** _:_

_tagged:_ _ baby_innie _ _,_ _ dancing_meme _  
_♥_ _2,184,365 likes_

 **princejinnie:** love these dorks <3  
_-Comments-_  
**baby_innie:** love you tooooooooo <333  
**dancing_meme:** xxx  
**j.one:** wHEN THE HECC DID THIS HAPPEN  
**youknowleeknow:** they grow up so fast ㅠㅠ  
**byungchan:** UHM  
**changbean:** WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED OF THIS DEVELOPMENT  
**bearwoojin:** congratulations you guys you finally figured out your mutual pining  
**↳dancing_meme:** o o f thanks  
**wonpil.onefeel:** imma kill you hwang  
******↳** **baby_innie:** pls dont  
******↳** **wonpil.onefeel:** i see your argument and i have to say: no  
******↳** **dancing_meme:** it was worth a shot innie  
******↳** **baby_innie:** :(  
******↳** **princejinnie** **:** im

**_—fin._ **


	26. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas everybody!! I hope you liked this!!! Thank you so, so, so much for reading Milk-Pourer — I was honestly so afraid it would flop. Love you all!!!!

**_17 Dec._ **

"A whole week?" Jeongin stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. Felix sighed.

"Yeah. I know, it's gonna suck, but I finally have enough money to go see my family in Australia! I miss them so much, you guys. I wanna be able to go home for Christmas."

"It's okay, Felix." Hyunjin smiled. "I bet they miss you a lot too. We'll be okay. You deserve this.

"You deserve the world," Jeongin added. Felix grinned.

"Thank you!" He launched himself at them, trapping them in a hug. They laughed and hugged him back.

"Love you," Hyunjin mumbled into Felix's hair.

"Me too!" Jeongin kissed Felix's cheek. Felix managed to land a proper kiss on Jeongin's lips and steal one from Hyunjin too.

"I love you both more than you could ever know," he said. "I leave the end of this week... you sure you'll be okay?"

Jeongin nodded, and Hyunjin smiled.

"Of course. Anything for you."

**_three days later, 20 Dec._ **

The three of them stood in the airport, none of them willing to begin their goodbyes.

 _"Flight 325 boarding in ten minutes,"_ a voice said over the loudspeaker. Felix swallowed the lump in his throat as he moved to wrap his arms around his boys.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," he whispered. Hyunjin blinked back his tears.

"We'll miss you too, hyung," Jeongin replied just as quietly. Hyunjin gave Felix a slow, soft kiss. Pulling away, Hyunjin wiped at his eyes.

"You better get your butt back here on the 27th like you promised, mister."

Felix let out a watery laugh. "Yes, sir."

Jeongin also gave the redhead a parting kiss. "Have a safe flight. And tell Eomma and Appa Lee that we need to meet them some day!"

"Will do, Innie." Felix sneaked one more kiss from them both.

_"Flight 325 now boarding."_

Hyunjin bit his lip. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't.

"I love you guys," Felix said.

"Love you too." Jeongin was playing with his fingers. Hyunjin could only manage to nod.

"Don't cry, Jinnie." Felix smiled, but it was almost sad. "I'll be back before you know it."

_"Last call for Flight 325."_

Felix began to walk away, turning to wave every few steps until finally, he was completely out of sight.

Hyunjin had never held onto Jeongin's hand so tightly than when they left the airport that night. 

**_five days later, 25 Dec._ **

"Ya, ya!" Minho exclaimed, shooing Hyunjin away from the stove. "I don't need you burning the house down! I want this dinner to be perfect!"

Hyunjin pouted. "Well, yeah, but — "

"So get out of my kitchen before I throw you out myself."

"Fine." Hyunjin pouted, walking away. "You know, it's actually _my_ kitchen, but whatever!"

"It'll be your kitchen when you actually learn how to cook in it!" Minho shot back. Hyunjin's pout just deepened.

"What's up with you, sourpuss?" Jisung raised an eyebrow. Hyunjin merely groaned, collapsing onto the couch and consequently into Changbin's lap.

"Oh, okay. Didn't know you liked me like that, Hyunjin."

Hyunjin just rolled over and buried his face in Changbin's hoodie.

"What's wrong, Jinnie?" Jisung asked, frowning.

"He misses Felix," Chan replied as he walked into the room.

"Hmph."

"Aw, that's cute." Changbin grinned.

"It'll be okay, Hyunjinnie," Jisung said.

"I was looking forward to our first Christmas together, all three of us," Hyunjin mumbled.

"Hyung?" Jeongin poked his head in the room. Hyunjin looked up. "Can I talk to you?"

Hyunjin was up and walking to his and Jeongin's room in an instant.

"What's wrong, Innie?" he asked worriedly. Jeongin sighed.

"Nothing, really, I just... I miss Felix so much. I know this is what he wanted, to be with his family, and I shouldn't be so upset about it, but... I don't know."

Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Jeongin, kissing his hair. "I know, Innie. I miss him too. A shit ton."

Jeongin giggled and Hyunjin cracked a small smile.

"These next two days will fly by, and then we'll be picking up Felix from the airport. Yeah?"

"Mm." Jeongin nodded. "Thanks, hyung. I love you."

"I love you too."

**_7 hours later, 19:13_ **

The eight boys had just finished dinner and were about to start opening gifts.

Hyunjin smiled softly as Chan opened Minho's gift — a brand new MacBook — and gave the younger a quick kiss.

"How'd you afford this?" Chan teased. The tips of Minho's ears turned red.

"My mum paid for half of it," he admitted. Everyone aww'd and Minho slapped whoever was nearest on the arm, who happened to be Seungmin.

"Hyung!" Jisung practically threw his gift at Minho, who laughed and playfully kicked Jisung's leg.

"Innie, who is that from?" Woojin asked. Jeongin grinned.

"Seungminnie hyung."

The others watched as Jeongin began to rip open the paper.

"Whoa!" Jeongin's eyes widened, and he held up the gift for everyone to see. It was a photo album, filled with tons of different (mostly candid) pictures of them all. "This is so cool! Thank you, hyung!"

Seungmin smiled. "Figured you could use it to show your future kids just how weird you and your friends were. You know, for posterity and all that."

Hyunjin snorted. "Kids?"

Changbin smirked. "You never know, Jinnie."

"I'm not having kids," Hyunjin reiterated.

"Aw, you don't know that yet." Chan smiled.

"I'm still a baby, I don't even want to think about it." Jeongin shuddered, making everyone laugh.

Within the hour, all the gifts had been opened and admired, but there was still something missing.

Hyunjin frowned, looking around the tree. "Are... are you sure those were all the gifts, hyung?"

Chan looked at him. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Why?"

Hyunjin bit his lip. "It's probably nothing, never mind."

"What's wrong, Hyunjinnie?" Chan frowned. Hyunjin sighed.

"I just... Jeongin and I didn't get anything from Felix."

Chan made an "oh" face. "Well... I'm sure he'll have them when he gets back, right?"

"I guess." Hyunjin shrugged, kicking a stray piece of wrapping paper. Chan put his hand on the younger's shoulder.

"Don't sweat it, Hyunjin. He probably just wanted to be here to see you open them."

"Probably," Hyunjin repeated quietly. "I'm gonna go check in on Innie."

Chan nodded, letting the black-haired boy walk away. The blonde turned to look at Minho. "Is everything set?"

"Yep." The brunette nodded. "I just sent out Seungmin and Woojin."

Chan smiled. "This is gonna be great."

**_2 hours later, 21:28_ **

Hyunjin and Jeongin were together in their bedroom, lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Jeongin was idly playing with Hyunjin's kind-of mullet while Hyunjin hummed some song neither of them could remember the name of — they just knew it was one of Felix's favourites.

"Jeongin-ah, Hyunjin-ah, quick! Come here!" Jisung's voice yelled. "Hurry, hurry!"

Hyunjin sat up, frowning. "What?!"

" _Hurry!_ Both of you! It's urgent!"

"Okay, okay!" Hyunjin rolled his eyes and got up, helping Jeongin up as well. "What does he want now?"

"I don't know." Jeongin shrugged. They made their way to the living room where they were met with Jisung grinning at them and the other five crowded together.

"What's so 'urgent', then?" Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. Jeongin frowned.

Their friends all stepped out of the way, revealing a very familiar little redhead from behind them.

"Merry Christmas," he said with a small smile.

Hyunjin's eyes widened and his hands flew to his mouth as the tears started to well up. Jeongin shrieked and ran forward, bombarding the boy with hugs and kisses.

"Hey, Innie." Felix chuckled between kisses.

"Oh my god, you're back!" Jeongin exclaimed, hugging Felix so tightly he almost couldn't breathe.

Felix looked up at Hyunjin, who was still frozen to the same spot on the floor.

"What, no welcome back?" Felix gave him that lopsided grin.

That was the only push Hyunjin needed. He dropped to the floor, burying his face in his hands as he broke down into tears. Felix's eyes widened, and he and Jeongin rushed toward the eldest of the three.

"Jinnie! Jinnie, what's wrong?" Felix asked frantically. At some point, their other friends had left the room (he hadn't even noticed), but they were obviously still eavesdropping.

"N-Nothing's wrong," Hyunjin stuttered out. "I just — you're — it's — I'm — "

He engulfed Felix in a hug, for the moment not caring if he snotted all over Felix's hoodie (which he now recognised as his own). Felix kissed his hair, mumbling sweet nothings into his ear. Jeongin hugged Hyunjin from behind, pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck.

When he finally calmed down enough to form a cohesive sentence, Hyunjin smiled and leaned in to kiss Felix. "This is the best Christmas ever," he whispered, wrapping an arm around Jeongin too.

"Agreed," Jeongin chirped. Felix grinned.

"Well, I'm certainly glad. How awkward would if have been if you were angry to see me?"

Jeongin and Hyunjin laughed, though the older's voice was still a bit watery.

"I love you," Hyunjin mumbled into Felix's hair, his hand gently playing with Jeongin's shirt as well.

"I love you too." Felix leant into Hyunjin's embrace.

"Me too." Jeongin smiled contentedly, cuddling up against his boyfriends.


End file.
